The angel and the demon
by Winned
Summary: Un ángel...degradado a quien le han sido arrancadas las alas,y un demonio,al cual le han arrebatado el corazón,siendo ahora carente de sentimientos,¿Ambos podrán ser capaces de recuperar lo que han perdido...tomando las vidas terminantes de la Tierra?...
1. Opinion

¡Hola! ^^

Pues aquí estoy de vuelta, **Antes: XCLAUXDXC- ahora- Winned**

.

.

.

¿Me extrañaron? *-*

.

.

.

*grillos*

¬¬ mmm… ¡OK!… xD seme ocurrió esta idea, díganme que opinan ¿Ok?

* * *

*Courtney es un ángel a quien le han arrancado las alas, ese es el castigo que enfrenta por un pecado que cometió en el pasado (Se explicara al desarrollarse la historia).

*Duncan es un demonio al cual le han arrebatado el corazón, siendo ahora carente de sentimientos u emociones (También se explicara).

*Tantos ángeles y demonios van a la tierra por las almas de las personas, a las cuales les ha llegado su hora…

*Cuando un ángel viene a la Tierra para acabar con una vida, le concederá un último deseó a aquella alma… pero si un demonio viene por aquella existencia terminante, significara que el susodicho fue un ser de mal corazón o/y decidió acabar por sí mismo con su vida, y el demonio le negara su última petición…

***Tengo mas ideas en mi cabeza pero no les quiero adelantar demasiado xD, bueno, espero que le den una oportunidad *ojos de perrito, con una patita rota, húmedo, con sarna, rabia, ojos llorosos y muy hambriento* xD no lo pude evitar, tiempo que no lo veo en FF xD**

**¡Reviews!**


	2. El cielo de cada uno

**POV DE COUTNEY**

**El cielo**

-¡Espera! ¡Courtney!- grito la rubia detrás de mí, intentando alcanzarme, rozando suavemente mi espalda…

Di la vuelta frenéticamente para mirarla -¡No vuelvas a tocarme! ¡¿Entiendes?.

.

.

.

Esta me miro con asombro, para luego bajar la mirada con arrepentimiento-… lo… lo siento…

-¡Si, yo también! ¡No puedo creer que tuve lo ojos vendados por tanto tiempo, y nunca sospeche ni de mi propia sombra! ¡Pero déjame decirte que mis ojos ven claramente ahora! ¡Soy capaz de ver por mí misma, así que no necesito tu lástima! ¿¡Comprendes!

-¡No siento lastima por ti, jamás hacia ti! ¡Lo que siento por ti es admiración y un gran afecto, porque eres mi amiga!

-no me digas…- susurre sarcásticamente con una sonrisa forzada

-¡Lo digo enserio! ¡Enserio, enserio lo lamen-!

-¡No me importa si lo lamentas o no! ¡No cambiaras nada con simplemente lamentarlo! ¡Yo confiaba plenamente en ti y me traicionaste!

-…Courtney…

.

.

.

-… Britgette… yo no quie-…

-¡Por favor! ¡Perdóname!…no… ¡No volvamos a mencionarlo! ¡¿De acuerdo? ¡Nunca más volveremos a hablar de ello! ¡Lo menos que quiero perder tu am-!…

-¡BRITGETTE, YO YA NO CONFIO EN TI!

.

.

.

…-… Courtney…

-¡YA NO SOY CAPAZ DE ESCUCHERTE NI CREERTE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! ¡ASI QUE NO VUELVAS A DIRIGIME LA PALABRA! ¿¡ENTIENDES!- Dicho esto comencé a alejarme de ella, intente ignorarla y no mirar hacia atrás…

…ya no lo haría de nuevo…

-¡ESPERA, COURTNEY!

* * *

**Ya en la Tierra**

**Joyería Esmeralda **

-Discúlpeme joven, ¿Podría hablar con Ismael Zambada García?

-Soy yo señorita…- respondió el chico frente a mí, quien comenzó a mirarme fijamente

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte un tanto disgustada por ello

-¿Es cliente regular?

-¿Por qué lo cree?- pregunte dudosa e incrédula

-Por el hecho de saber mi nombre cuando nunca en mi vida la he visto, una cara tan perfecta como la suya nunca se olvida- dijo este en tono coqueto

…no lo tome con mucha importancia…-…vida… ¿he?...- murmure para mí misma…

Este miro dudoso-… ¿he? ¿Qué dijo?-… lentamente cerré mis ojos para así chasquear en eco frente a sus ojos

-Por favor mira a tu alrededor- este con una sonrisa ingenua lo hizo, notando así que toda la gente dentro y fuera de la joyería se encontraba quieta como si estuviesen congeladas

-¡¿Q-Que?- se alarmo e intento señalar la ventana- ¿¡Por que tod-!- pero se detuvo al escuchar el estruendo de una cadena, miro su muñeca y en efecto tenía una cadena aprisionándolo a mi…

-Ismael Zambada García, he sido convocada por Dios, le ha llegado la hora a tu alma y yo he venido por ella. La cadena atada en tu muñeca y en la mía, por demonios y ángeles es llama amante de la muerte, con esto nuestras almas quedan enlazadas, y ahora… no puedes escapa de mi, a cambio te concederé un deseo; cualquier deseó estará bien, será tu última voluntad así que piénsala cuidadosamente…

.

.

.

…-… ¿es…una broma?...- pregunto este forzosamente

-No lo es, me iré al finalizar el día; tu alma vendrá conmigo… así que por favor… dime tu deseó…

Este se rasco la cabeza, estaba segura que aun creía que esta era una broma -am, ¿Qué tal convertirte en mi novia? ¡Tener a una chica tan linda a mi lado cuando comience a agonizar será de lo mejor!- dijo este entre risas, yo solo me limite a sonreí

-Si ese es tú deseó, acepto concederlo… por favor, cierra los ojos e imagíname como tu novia…

* * *

**POV DE DUNCAN **

**El infierno **

-¡AAAG!- grito el condenado nuevamente al recibir los latigazos en su espalda desnuda bañada de sangre, siendo este apenas capaz de mantenerse hincado, teniendo su cuerpo tembloroso y delgado -¡AAAG! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AAAG! ¡PAAA-! ¡AAAG!- observe su ostro, millones de lagrimas se encontraban bañando su rostro; tire finalmente el látigo al suelo, ya me encontraba aburrido. Los demás perros del diablo liberaron al condenado para amordazarlo nuevamente en su fétida celda, me sorprendió que no lo arrojaran a la lava para quemar su piel. Después de todo, una vez que entras al infierno, sufres por siempre en un castigo…ETERNO…

Entre nuevamente en el palacio y mire mi reflejo en uno de los millones de espejos que había en el, después de todo, el diablo es un gran vanidoso…

…retire las prendas que cubrían mi pecho y lo mire con repudio y recelo… aun tenía esa asquerosa cicatriz…

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer cap. y que esperen el prox. ^^ Mas adelante se explicaran mas cosas etc etc xD**

**¡REVIEWS!**


	3. El que termino con mi existencia parte 1

**POV DE COUTNEY**

**La Tierra**

…-… por favor, cierra los ojos e imagíname como tu novia…

**FLASH BACK **

_…-…no pareces estar sorprendido…_

_…-Era algo obvio… tu corazón no está lleno de maldad como lo está el mío…_

_…-… creo… que no…_

_._

_._

_._

_…-… ¿Qué tanto me vez?...- pregunte mirando a la vez el cielo estrellado…_

_…-La sangre… en tu espalda…-rápidamente y con gran preocupación lo mire-… ¿No tienes-?..._

_._

_._

_._

_Estoy segura que mi rostro expresaba tristeza, rogando compresión y… silenció…-…_

_._

_._

_._

_…este bufo esquivando mi mirada…- está bien si no quieres decírmelo, no moriré por ello…_

_._

_._

_._

_…lo observe un par de segundos, hasta que baje mi mirada…-… fue Dios…_

_…-…_

_…-…el arranco las alas que nacieron de mi espalda, ese fue el castigo que me impuso…_

_…-…¿Cas…tigo?..._

_._

_._

_._

_…-… un ángel, cometiendo un pecado… eso es imperdonable… pero… Dios… él es generoso y siempre está junto a uno cuando necesitas a alguien a tu lado, a pesar de que le he fallado… aun me deja estar a su lado…_

_-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? _

_…-…_

_-Está bien, no lo digas… solo intento hacer pla-…_

_…-Yo… deje cautivar mi corazón… por un humano…_

_._

_._

_._

_…-…_

_…-… mi tarea y deseó era llevarme su alma conmigo, era algo realmente fácil, anteriormente había provocado otros muchos accidentes letales… pero… en esa ocasión…_

_…-… déjame adivinar, cuando supo la verdadera razón de tu visita… se suicido perdiendo su ultimo deseó y su pase de entrada al reinado de Dios…_

_…-… quería ser yo quien lo matase…pero… a su lado tenía una… hermosa novia y…gente… gente que lo amaba…_

_-¿Incluyéndote? _

_._

_._

_._

_…-… estaba… celosa… a sus escasos años humanos, consiguió lo que yo nunca pude tener y siempre desee… una familia, amigos, alguien que me amase de verdad…nada…_

_._

_._

_._

_-… ¿Cómo…moriste?..._

_._

_._

_._

_…-… Ya ni siquiera recuerdo la fecha exacta… así que desearía haber olvidado ese horrible recuerdo también…_

_-¿Fuiste asesinada? _

_._

_._

_._

_-… si… recuerdo que era mi cumpleaños… el número 16… mis padres y mi novio estaban conmigo ese día… todos reunidos en la sala de estar, y entonces… papá…y mamá… ellos tuvieron que irse por culpa de su trabajo, estaba agradecida con que al menos lo hubiesen recordado y se tomaran la molestia de felicitarme… aunque a pesar de eso no pude evitar llorar, Erick… el repentinamente desapareció, lo llame constantemente, pero él no regresaba a mi… tuve miedo y fui a mi habitación…una vez que entre, cerré la puerta… lo última sensación que recuerdo fue el rose de el cuchillo atrás de mi espalda, cuando abrí los ojos… vi mi cuerpo ensangrentado tirado en el suelo, y mi habitación ardiendo en llamas… intente salir de ahí pero no pude, estaba atada a un ángel por una corta cadena… ella me sonrió gentil mente, me hinque y mire mi cuerpo fijamente, tenía una expresión de pánico y dolo en el rostro…bañado en lagrimas y sangre… recuerdo que abrace ese cuerpo sin vida… intente llorar pero no podía, así que me ahogaba… entonces… ese ángel… gentilmente me hablo…_

**_FLASH BACK DEL FLASH BACK_**

_…-… por favor… dime tu deseó…_

**_FIN FLASH BACK DEL FLASH BACK_**

_…-… deseaste ser tu quien lo matase..._

_…-… si, pero antes de aparecer ante el… lo seguí todo un día, en verdad quería saber el… ¿Por qué?..._

**_POV DE DUNCAN_**

**_FLASH BACK DEL FLASH BACK_**

_…-… quería ser yo quien lo matase…pero… a su lado tenía una… hermosa novia y…gente… gente que lo amaba…_

_-¿Incluyéndote? _

_…-… estaba… celosa… _

**_FIN FLASH BACK DEL FLASH BACK_**

_…-… pero…a pesar de eso… termine vacilando al final…_

_…-… ¿Entonces…el…?..._

_-Está muerto, escuche que tenía deudas sumamente grandes y era incapaz de pagarlas, así que se disparo en la boca… lo más obvio es que termino en el infierno…_

_…-… ¿El hecho de no haberlo matado tu… fue la razón por la que Dios te arrebato las alas?..._

_…-… si y no… Dios siempre perdona nuestros pecados, no importa que tan grande parezca ser la culpa de cada uno, así que nosotros también debemos saber perdonar… _

_…-… Courtney…- susurro este…_

_…-…yo use mi último deseó para la maldad… la sangre en mi espalda, merece estar ahí…_

_-¿¡Y entonces qué hay de ti! ¡Has matado incluso más veces que yo! ¡¿Qué diferencia hay en una sola alma, con todas con las que has acabado? ¡Si lo hubieses matado, no hubieses perdido nada y te abrías vengado a ti misma!_

_-¡El serie la primera vida con la que terminaría! ¡Yo morí antes que tú! ¡ESA ES LA RAZON!_

_-¡¿Cómo pudiste perdonarle la vida? ¡Por culpa de el perdiste tu vida, tus alas y tu dignidad! ¡TE PERDISTE A TI MISMA! _

_._

_._

_._

_…le esquive la mirada, bajándola, y cerré mis ojos… dejando resbalar por mi mejilla… una lágrima tan cristalina como lo es el agua…-… yo… realmente sentía una gran repulsión y odio asía el… pero…a pesar de ello… realmente, realmente yo no podía, dejar de amarlo… _

_._

_._

_._

_…este solo me miraba a mí un tanto impactado, segundos después me esquivo para mirar el Cielo lleno de estrellas… -... eres… estúpida…_

_._

_._

_._

_…-… lo sé…_

_._

_._

_._

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**


	4. El que termino con mi existencia parte 2

**EXPLICASION DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

**Varios no comprendieron el capitulo anterior, así que vengo a explicárselos en esta partecita ^^**

**Courtney cuenta su vida antes de morir y como murió, ocurrió en su cumpleaños número 16, cuando sus padres, quienes casi no le prestaban atención regresaron al trabajo, ella se echo a llorar perdiendo de vista a su novio, está asustada se dirigió a su habitación cerrando la puerta… gran error, el la mato, quemando sucesivamente su hogar. El alma de Courtney al observa su cuerpo en sangre sin poder creerlo, aun lado de ella, mirándola con compasión y ternura, tratándose de Bridgette el ángel que le concedería su ultimo deseó, Courtney desea ser el ángel que mate a su antiguo confidente. **

**Courtney en el último momento no fue capaz de matarlo, al ver la cantidad de gente que lo amaba… incluyéndola… pero entre todas aquellas personas, una chica, la amante. Dios le quita las alas a Courtney por haber malgastado y usado su último deseó para el mal.**

**Su acompañante, quien la escuchaba comienza a reclamarle, terminando consolándola al final.**

* * *

**POV DE COUTNEY**

**La Tierra**

…-… por favor, cierra los ojos e imagíname como tu novia…

* * *

**POV DE DUNCAN**

**SUB-CONSIENTE**

.

.

.

…¿Dónde estoy?...

.

.

.

… ¿Qué es este extraño lugar?...

.

.

.

…¿Por qué caen pétalos blancos del cielo?...

.

.

.

…¿Es esto… un sueño?..

.

.

.

-Duncan

.

.

.

-Duncan

.

.

.

*Al mismo tiempo*- Te amamos

.

.

.

Esas cálidas voces… las cuales estaba a pocos pasos de olvidar, no solo regresaban a mi memoria… si no que mis ojos volvían a grabar aquellas siluetas… las cuales no había visto…en mucho, mucho tiempo-…- mis piernas no me respondían, las palabras no salían de mis labios y mi piel se encontraba completamente fría…

Esta me extendió sus gentiles brazos, dibujando en sus labios rojizos una sonrisa-Vamos Duncan, bienvenido…

…-..Madre…

-Nosotros no odiamos a nadie, hijo, recuérdalo…siempre…- dijo el hombre aun lado de ella…

…-Pa…dre…

-todo está bien, Duncan

…-…Mamá…

-ahora que estamos aquí, no tienes nada de que temer

-Así es Duncan, ya no quiero verte sufrir

.

.

.

…-…Es… mentira, ¡ES MENTIRA! ¡PORQUE MAMA Y PAPA…!- me detuve instantáneamente, un nudo se formo en mi garganta

-Aquella vez pudimos ver la luz, una abundante y apreciable luz protectora. A través de nuestra muerte, tu padre y yo nos unimos en cuerpo y alma

-Así es, y hora que somos uno; Duncan…podemos abrazarte en cuerpo y corazón

Lentamente y con bastante torpeza empecé a caminar hacia adelante al igual que a un bebe dando sus primeros pasos… temeroso de caer…-No seas confundido por los negativos y tontos sentimientos, abandona tus sentimientos de odio y venganza… _el odio es impureza_…

-¡Hmg!- no pude evitar detenerme, a pesar de estar a unos cuantos pasos de los brazos de mis padres… había sentido como una pulsada dentro de mí, una inquietud… ¿Dónde había escuchado eso? ¿¡Y qué significado tenía!

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

_-¡Inútiles, desaparezcan! ¡Innecesarios, desaparezcan! ¡Impuros, desaparezcan!_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

.

.

.

-¿Qué sucede, Duncan?

-¿Qué pasa?

.

.

.

…-N-N-No…

-¡Duncan!

…-…No quiero…

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo, Duncan!

.

.

.

Baje y cerré la mirada mientras apretaba mis puños -Incluso si mi madre… y mi padre… no odian…a nadie…- los mire violentamente- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con mi odio!

-¡¿Duncan, qué estás diciendo?

Sentí unas manos tocando mis hombros, mire hacia adelante encontrándome con mi madre, quien se encontraba al borde de llorar-¡¿Acaso no nos amas?

.

.

.

Baje la mirada –Los amo…te amo, madre… pero eso fue doloroso ¡Me dolió!... - apreté mi puño con cierto rencor al tan solo recordar- yo solo tengo el odio impregnado en mi…

-Entonces abandónalo

-¡NO!

Mi madre retrocedió de mi volviendo al lado de mi padre con cierto temor en su rostro…-Duncan…

Nuevamente baje la mirada, en cierto modo me sentía inseguro -Si yo abandono mi odio, significara que el "yo" de ese día ya no existe. ¡Ese no soy yo!

Ambos retrocedieron, pasmados ante mi actitud -¡¿Duncan?

Nuevamente sentí esa pulsada por dentro, como consiguiente… ese terrible recuerdo, mi cabeza… era tan doloroso que creo que mi cabeza estuvo a punto de estallar por un segundo-¡HHMMGG! ¡AAAH!*Grito*

-Duncan- murmuro mi madre, preocupada por mí…

.

.

.

…es mentira, ¡Es mentira! ¡TIENE QUE SER MENTIRA! -Yo no lo perderé…- murmure aun cubriendo mi rostro…

-…Duncan…

Lentamente -No lo perderé- deje de cubrir mi cabeza para mirarlos - ¡NO PERDERE ESTE ODIO!

**FIN SUB-CONSIENTE**

* * *

**Adelanto de los próximos capítulos:**

…-… nuestro encuentro no tuvo color…

…-…quédate a mi lado…

…-… Desde ese entonces, me he convertido en algo parecido a la noche…

…-… Deja de amarme por consideración…

…-… Con un beso gentil, cálido y lleno de cobardía…

…-…La luna esta brillando…

…-…Eres lo único que tengo…


	5. El que termino con mi existencia parte 3

**POV DE COUTNEY**

**La Tierra**

…-… por favor, cierra los ojos e imagíname como tu novia…

* * *

**POV DE DUNCAN**

**(Básicamente este capítulo es un flash back, y en él, recuerdan esto) FLASH BACK (Intenten comprenderlo, aun así más abajo se explicara) **

…-¿Sabes? ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!

-¡Ah, Duncan!- dijo mi madre en tono de reproche, quien finalmente me había alcanzada- Lo lamento mucho- dijo está mirando al hombre con quien platicaba anteriormente

Este solo sonrió y acaricio mi cabeza-No es nada, que lindo joven noble

-¡Mamá dijo que me dejara dormir con ella solo por hoy! ¡También me leerá un libro y además…!...

_En mi cumpleaños…_

-¡Madre! ¡Padre!- _El miedo se apoderaba de mi, corrí entre los pasillos en llamas en busca de la seguridad que me daban los brazos de mis padres, desesperado, entre en el despacho de mi padre, en el cual se suponía que tenía prohibido entrar…- _¡Pa…!_-… ese día… jamás podre ser capaz de olvidarlo… _

_._

_._

_._

-¡NO! ¡BASTA!

_Era mi cumpleaños, mi madre dormiría a mi lado, y mi padre me daría un presente…_

…_por mucho que seguí esperando detrás de los fríos barrotes… _

…_nadie llego por mí…_

-¡Empezamos con 100 libras!

-¡200!

-¡240!

-¡300!

-¡1249 LIBRAS!

* * *

_**¡Por favor alguien! ¡Por favor! ¡No importa quién! ¡No importa cómo! ¡SALVENME!**_

* * *

-Te daremos la sublime marca de la bestia

-¡SUELT-! ¡SUELTENME!

_Siempre había esperado con impaciencia… mi cumpleaños…_

_._

_._

_._

_Pero ahora…_

_._

_._

_._

…_no habrá otro feliz cumpleaños…_

**FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

**

…-… no…puede ser…

-Era mi cumpleaños… la mansión en la cual vivía fue quemada, mis progenitores fueron asesinados… y a mi…

…-… Duncan…

.

.

.

…baje la mirada y apreté mis puños-… fui humillado peor que a un animal…

…-…

…-…durante todo ese tormento fui un esclavo, diariamente siendo golpeado casi al borde de la muerte, mientras abusaban de mi cuerpo como si fuese solo un objeto…me sentía sucio, repulsivo…

_-Te daremos la sublime marca de la bestia_

-Eso fue lo que dijeron esos sujetos mientras me amordazaban, _ese tipo_… se acerco a mí con metal a rojo vivo, colocándome la marca en mi costado izquierdo cerca del pecho… luego de eso… no sé si lo que ocurrió fue mi salvación o el inicio de mi tormento…

…-… ¿A qué…te refieres?...

-Una vez que la marca fue colocada en mi, fui usado como sacrificio… y fue entonces que accidentalmente convoque al demonio…

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

…_-… Una vez que uno rechaza la fe, le es imposible atravesar las puertas del Cielo…_

_Sonreí -¿Te convocaría… alguien quien creyó en Dios?..._

_El cuervo solo rio -Entonces te lo preguntare una vez más… ¿Es este tu deseó…para formalizar el contrato?..._

_-¡Suficiente! ¡Forma el contrato y otórgame mi deseó!- segundos después las plumas se levantaron del suelo envolviendo al cuervo, estas plumas que con anterioridad eran blancas se tornaron negras, para así mostrar a el demonio… en una forma humana…_

_-¡Es una orden! ¡MATALOS A TODOS! _

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

…-… el obedecía mis órdenes al igual que un mayordomo, pero mil veces más capaz de realizarlas…

-¿Cuál fue…tu deseó?...

.

.

.

…-… venganza…

…-…¡…!...

…-… venganza, hacia aquellos a los que me humillaron, hacia aquellos que asesinaron a mis padres y destruyeron mi hogar al igual que mi vida…

…-…Duncan…

…-…para formalizar el contrato tuve que dejar algo como empeño… - presioné mi pecho izquierdo-…

.

.

.

-¡Duncan!…

.

.

.

-Mi corazón…

_._

_._

_._

_**FINAL DEL CAPITULO **_


	6. El que termino con mi existencia parte 4

**POV DE COUTNEY**

**La Tierra**

…-… por favor, cierra los ojos e imagíname como tu novia…

* * *

**FLASH BACK- Fecha XXXX, Cumpleaños número 16**

…_-… Lo siento cariño, tenemos que regresar…_

_-Volveremos la semana que viene, te traeremos muchos regalos_

_Intente esconder mi disgusto y decepción, sabía que estaban mintiendo…_

…_pero solo les mostré una sonrisa forzada -No se preocupen, estaré bien… gracias por venir, por lo menos un momento…- dicho esto cerraron la puerta… ni siquiera lo dudaron, segundos después pude escuchar el carruaje impulsado por los caballos… se alejaba mas y mas… sin detenerse…_

…_hoy cumplo 16 años… pero solo será otro día en el que estaré sola…_

…_en navidad estuve sola, __Halloween, pascua, el día del niño, año nuevo… siempre estuve sola en mi infancia y ahora no es diferente…_

…_siempre fui tratada así, siendo dejada atrás… siempre…_

…_hoy fue la primera vez, en que al menos veo la cara de mis padres por un momento, siempre están ocupados… no tienen tiempo para mi…_

…_para antes de que me diese cuenta, ya me encontraba llorando… mire a mi alrededor… faltaba "el"…_

…_-… ¿Erick?...- llame a mi prometido, éramos amigos de la infancia y a pesar de que nuestro compromiso era arreglado no me disgustaba en lo absoluto… lo amaba y el a mí, me lo demostraba en cada instante…_

…_él era el único me volteaba a verme, el único que se preocupaba por mi…_

…_corrí por el corredor intentando encontrarlo-… ¡¿Erick? ¡¿Erick, dónde estás?- era muy extraño de él, no podía simplemente irse, me lo hubiese dicho…_

…_le pregunte a las sirvientas si se había ido, esta por desgracia negaron haberlo visto siquiera, regrese a la sala principal, para después entrar a la cocina -… ¡Erick! ¿Quieres un poco de pastel?- Erick era un gran fanático de los dulces, no era capaz de vivir sin comer por lo menos 3 rebanadas de pastel por día; aunque él no era nada avezó…_

…_una vez que estaba en la cocina, abrí el cajón de la alacena-… ¡Erick contest-!…_

_._

_._

_._

…_-…Qué extraño… los cuchillos no están, ni uno solo…_

…_mire a mi alrededor, ¿Había un ladrón o algo parecido?..._

… _Incluso si las sirvientas hubiesen tomado los cuchillos eran bastantes, no podían necesitarlos todos… además… ¿Porque dejar las cucharas y tenedores?...-… ¿Erick?..._

_Salí de la cocina y me dirigí directamente a mi habitación, admito que sentí algo de temor…y sé que es ridículo, siendo algo tan simple. Una vez en mi habitación cerré con llave y coloque el cerrojo…_

_._

_._

_._

_Nunca imaginaria que ese fue mi más grande error…_

_._

_._

_._

…_confiar en el…_

_._

_._

_._

…_una vez que mi cuerpo callo en el suelo, pude ver finalmente su rostro…_

_._

_._

_._

…_no demostraba ninguna emoción… y en su mano…_

…_un cuchillo afínalo, manchado de sangre…_

_._

_._

_._

…_mi sangre…_

_._

_._

_._

…_este posaba su mirada en mí, en verdad me molestaba. Me sentía realmente indefensa, retorciéndome del dolor, y de la debilidad de respirar…_

… _a cada segundo que transcurría… perdía la capacidad de mantenerme despierta… me sentía débil, vulnerable…_

…_las lágrimas brotaron, resbalando por mis frías mejillas… la persona que mas me importaba en este mundo… de un momento para el otro… me había, echo "esto"…_

…_lo más molesto era que no entendía el porqué de ello…_

…_este lentamente se inclino ante mí, y bajo su altura hasta la del suelo quedando frente a mí… acto seguido, __poso en mis labios un beso… gentil… cálido… y lleno de cobardía, una vez hecho esto se marcho…_

…_para entonces ya se encontraba alrededor mío… un pequeño charco carmesí, era un rojo intenso y pasional… al igual que mis sentimientos…_

…_-… D-Deja…de-de a-amarme…por… ¡Por consideración!…- las lagrimas fluían cada vez más, me era imposible frenarlas…_

…_pero estas aumentaron… cuando las llamas llegaron a mi habitación…_

…_a decir verdad, no era doloroso…_

…_no sabía lo que sucedía… estaba asustada…_

…_intente salir de ahí, pero me fue inútil… estaba encadenada a una hermosa silueta, con 2 hermosas alas adornando su espalda… esta solo me miraba con una mirada llena de ternura, no entendía el porqué…_

… _mi cuerpo… se encontraba frente a mí, quemándose entre el fuego… con los ojos empapados en lagrimas y bañado de sangre… acompañada de una expresión de pánico y dolor en el rostro…_

…_no era capaz de apartar la mirada, ¿Esto era real?..._

…

…_¿Por qué podía verme a mí misma… sin estar parada frente a un espejo?..._

…

…_lo único que podía hacer era rogar, rogar porque todo fuese un mal sueño…_

…

…_¿En verdad estaba?… _

_._

_._

_._

… _¿¡Este era el final!_

_._

_._

_._

_ … para cuando lo note, me encontraba abrazando mi cuerpo… un cuerpo sin vida dentro de el… _

_._

_._

_._

…_¿Mamá y Papá… lloraran por mi?... ¿Tendrán tiempo para ir… a un funeral?..._

_._

_._

_._

…_-… por favor… dime tu deseó…_

_._

_._

_._

…_-… ¿Qué caso tiene?...- respondí en tono de susurro…_

…_-…__ -Courtney Elizabeth Jinés, he sido convocada por Dios, le ha llegado la hora a tu alma y yo he venido por ella. La cadena atada en tu muñeca y en la mía, por demonios y ángeles es llama amante de la muerte, con esto nuestras almas quedan enlazadas, y ahora… no puedes escapa de mi, a cambio te concederé un deseo; cualquier deseó estará bien, será tu última voluntad así que piénsala cuidadosamente…_

_._

_._

_._

…_la mire lenta y temerosamente a la cara, sin poder evitar llorar aun mas con tan solo verla fijamente, no podía tomar sus palabras como un juego… no era capaz de hacerlo…_

…_-… ¿Prometes… cumplirme… cualquier petición?..._

…_-… lo haré…_

_._

_._

_._

…_-… quiero… llevar el alma de Erick… al infierno…_

**FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

**

**(Aquí acaban oficialmente los recuerdos de las muertes, si tienen dudas de lo que paso desde aquí hagan el favor de releer el capitulo 3 y la pequeña nota que deje en el 4; aunque también si me preguntan por reviews o mensajes privados con gusto les constare adecuadamente, no importa la duda que tengan, son libres de hacerla. Si por alguna razón no soy capaz de contestarles inmediatamente, en el próximo capítulo dejare una nota explicando sus dudas así como lo hice en el capitulo 4 :D) **

**Muchas gracias por leerme ^^**

**Felices Fiestas **


	7. La dama vestida de rojo parte 1

**NA: Espero que no vean confuso el capitulo, aun así por si acaso lo explicare abajo. Cuando vean que separo con "…" sin nada escrito en esa línea, significa que el ambiente cambia o el tiempo transcurre.**

* * *

**POV DE HEATHER**

-¡Heather, Angelina!- llamo mi padre, cerré mi libro y me dirigí al salón principal. En donde se encontraba ya presente mi hermana y… un desconocido… – Hijas mías, conozcan al conde Phantomhive- dijo mi progenitor con una sonrisa en su rostro mostrando ante nosotras, un caballero muy apuesto.

Yo odiaba mi rojizo cabello, el cual era igual al de mi padre… pero el, un día…

-El cabello de Heather es muy lindo, es igual al de las azucenas rojas cuando florecen. El rojo te queda bien- eso fue lo que el conde dijo con una cautivadora sonrisa…

Comenzó a gustarme mi cabello rojo que se parecía al de mi padre, comenzó a gustarme el rojo… Comencé a quererle…

* * *

…

* * *

-¡Heather, tengo grandes noticias!- dijo mi hermana mientras le sonreía y se aferraba a su brazo…

.

.

.

"Tu"…

.

.

.

"Ese hombre" al que mas amaba, se iba a casar con la hermana que más quería…

.

.

.

…Empecé a odiar el rojo de nuevo…

Pero…

Me fue imposible el odiarla…

Me vestí de rojo, el color que me recordaba a "el", para la boda…

Creí que si lo hacía, entendería firmemente que solo fue un amor no correspondido, y así que podría olvidar…

Si las dos personas que más amaba iban a ser felices, entonces yo también iba a ser muy feliz…

* * *

…

* * *

-¡My lady, es un niño saludable!- dijo la partera, quien sostenía al niño en sus brazos

-Eso es grandioso…- respondió con esfuerzo mi hermana, el sudor recorriendo su rostro se mezclaba con sus lagrimas de felicidad. La partera le acerco el bebe, mi hermana lo miro con gran ternura -¡Finalmente has llegado, mi pequeño! – Lentamente le esquivo la mirada al niño para mirarme a mí, para luego hacerme una mueca - Heather ¡Sostenlo! ¡Él es tu sobrino!

…tímidamente obedecí, y lo sostuve entre mis brazos-…él es tan lindo…- era una nueva vida, la vida que aguardaba anteriormente en el interior de mi hermana… sentí el deseo de no separarme de él y proteger…

…el niño de las personas a las que tanto ame…

-Cuando crezca, ¡Tienes que jugar con él!

-¡Esta bien!- dije entre sonrisas, para acercarlo nuevamente a su madre

Mi hermana lo contemplo para luego decir con asombro -¡He he, su nariz es igual a la de "ese hombre"!

.

.

.

Realmente odiaba el rojo…

.

.

.

Desde ese momento en adelante, comencé a asistir frecuentemente a las fiestas que mas odiaba…

Asistía a esas fiestas en los más suntuosos maquillajes y vestidos largos, no recuerdo cuando comenzó, pero las personas comenzaron a llamarme "Madam Red" (**NA: Red en ingles-Rojo en español)**…

Por otra parte estudiaba muy duro, y contra los deseos de mis padres, obtuve la licencia de doctor.

* * *

…

* * *

-¡Tía Heather, ven y lee con nosotros!- dijo mi pequeño sobrino acercándose a mi junto con su prometida

-¡Lee!- dijo la niña

-¡Duncan! ¡Elizabeth! ¡Les dije que no me llamaran TIA! ¡DIGANME HERMANA MAYOR!- grite corriendo detrás de ellos

-Lo siento, siempre tienes que jugar con ellos- dijo mi hermana, quien se encontraba sentada en la hierba…

-Está bien, me gustan los niños, y también…

-¡AH, PADRE!- grito Duncan inmediatamente, alejándose de mis brazos… para ir a los brazos de "ese hombre"…-¡BIENVENIDO A CASA!

Mi gentil hermana y los otros…

.

.

.

…mi lindo sobrino…

.

.

.

Ellos eran todas las personas que mas amaba…

* * *

…

* * *

Poco después, contraje matrimonio con un hombre que conocí en una fiesta.

Le dije que tenía "un hombre que no podría olvidar", a esto el dijo "Aun así, no me importa"…

El fue un hombre honesto y puro, el me trataba muy bien, y yo era muy feliz.

-Me pregunto si será un niño o una niña- dijo mientras acariciaba mi vientre

-Los hombres son tan impacientes, todavía no podemos saberlo- le dije con una sonrisa… estaba segura que algún día llegaría a amarlo…

.

.

.

Pero aun así…

.

.

.

Esta escapándose…

.

.

.

…

-¡El caballo del carruaje se salió de control y golpeo a alguien! ¡Alguien llame a un doctor!

* * *

…

* * *

-Su esposo murió al instante, y para poder salvar su vida no tuvimos otra alternativa más que remover su útero y al niño. Aparte de los daños a los intestinos…

Todo está alejándose de mí…

Aquel al que ame, aquel al que iba a amar…

-¡Hermana! ¡Cuñado!- grite desesperada enfrente de la mansión en llamas, hoy era el cumpleaños de mi sobrino…

…¿Cómo podía pasar esto?...

.

.

.

Todo se estaba tiñendo…

.

.

.

¡Todo se estaba tiñendo, con el color que mas odiaba!

.

.

.

Rojo carmesí

.

.

.

Mi hermana se fue al lado de la persona que yo ame, en ese momento… hubiese sido mejor si mi corazón se hubiese quemado también…

Ese día, la familia Phantomhive entera fue asesinada por alguien desconocido. La mansión fue completamente destruida por el fuego…y los cuerpos de mi hermana y su marido se encontraban en terrible estado…

…no había señal alguna del cuerpo de su pequeño hijo…

.

.

.

…perdí todo lo que amaba, todo había desaparecido a un lugar donde no era capaz de alcanzarlos…

* * *

…

* * *

-Un niño es una molestia. No sé de quien sea y no tendré clientes si tengo un niño…- eso fue lo que dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, esperando que yo me encargase de su "problema".

Ellas tenían algo que yo nunca podía esperar tener, no importaba lo mucho que lo deseara…

Las cosas que anhelaba. Las cosas que atesoraba…

Mi yo quien lo perdió TODO…

Y "ellas" quienes obviamente tienen todo lo que he deseado…

…pero ellas eligieron arrojar todo lo más lejos sin dudarlo… esas prostitutas…

* * *

…

* * *

-¡Vuelve pronto!- dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía al caballero alejarse, saco de su abrigo unas llaves para entrar a la casa. Sintió una mirada posada en ella haciéndola voltear…-…Oh, eres la de aquella vez… ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡D-DETENTE!...

Y así, opere a las prostitutas que una vez se acercaron a mí por un aborto. Ya que todas ellas no lo querían, entonces debería conceder sus deseos de alejarlos, incluyendo sus úteros, felicidad, vida…

…todo…

La policía no sabía de quien se tratase, solo sabían una cosa, el criminal tenia conocimientos quirúrgicos…

…así que inventaron un seudónimo por la atrocidad de cada crimen…

Desde ese entonces… fui llamada por la policía, Jack el destripador…

Años después, mi sobrino desaparecido reapareció junto con la mansión Phantomhive reconstruida hasta el último rasguño…

* * *

…

* * *

-¡Duncan!- grite entrando en la habitación, lo primero que observe era a mi pequeño sobrino y junto a él, un mayordomo vestido de negro…

No le tome importancia alguna y corrí a abrazarlo -¡Gracias a Dios, al menos tu estas a salvo!- tome su rostro, la felicidad y ternura que alguna vez transmitía su mirada…

…había desaparecido…

Aun cuando persistentemente le preguntaba que le había sucedido durante el tiempo en que estuvo desaparecido, mi sobrino se negaba a contestarme…

…de todas formas… no me importaba. Mientras Duncan estuviese de vuelta, eso era suficiente…

El único que había vuelto, era mi querido sobrino…

…el único que se asemejaba tanto a mi hermana…

.

.

.

La hermana a la que tanto ame…

.

.

.

Y a la persona a la que tanto ame…

.

.

.

Este era el niño de las dos personas a las que tanto ame…

.

.

.

…pero… ¿Por qué no está de vuelta "esa persona"?...

.

.

.

…¿Por qué este niño está con vida pero "esa persona" está muerta?...

.

.

.

Duncan heredo el trabajo de su padre, la familia Phantomhive era "la mano derecha" de la reina quienes actuaban entre de las sombras…

…la reina ordenaba y se sentaba a ver el espectáculo desde lo alto del trono, mientras el conde debía encargarse de desaparecer las preocupaciones de esta… sin importar la manera que fuese necesaria…

…sin importar que…

La familia Phantomhive, El Conde Duncan Phantomhive… "el perro guardián de la reina"…

* * *

…

* * *

Finalmente llego el día en el que se le ordeno…

…atrapar…

…a Jack el Destripador…

Pero esta vez, no voy a ceder un paso…

No renunciare a nada…

-¡No voy a renunciar a nada!...

**Próximamente, segunda parte…**

**NA:XD**

* * *

_**Explicación: (Se que esta larga, pero si no lo entendieron, por favor léanlo)**_

_**En esta historia Heather tiene naturalmente su cabello de color rojo… el cual odia, pero el conde Phantomhive (Padre de Duncan) alaga su melena y desde ese día comenzó a amar el rojo y a él; pero su hermana un día le dice que se casara con él. Desde ese día vuelve a odiar el rojo, pero nunca fue capaz de odiar a su hermana, tiempo después su hermana tiene un bebe, el cual es Duncan, el cual se parece tanto a su madre como a su padre.**_

_**Desde ese día Heather, comenzó a ir a fiestas, vistiendo glamurosos vestidos y maquillándose. Para antes de que se diese cuenta, todos el mundo la llamaba como "Madam red" (red-rojo)… pero a pesar de eso se esforzó hasta que se recibió como doctora, sus consultas más comunes eran para prostitutas (en ese entonces, así era) quienes se acercaban a ella deseando un aborto.**_

_**Cuando Duncan creció se le asigno una prometida, así como en la antigüedad; la chica era su prima Elizabeth, mientras tanto Heather aun se encontraba secretamente enamorada del padre de Duncan, el conde Phantomhive. A pesar de ello, se caso con un hombre que conoció en una fiesta esperando algún día ser capaz de amarlo. Heather embarazada, a causa de que el caballo de su carruaje se salió de control causando un grave axidente, perdió su bebe y las posibilidades de poder ser madre otra vez, al igual perdió a su marido quien murió al instante.**_

_**En el cumpleaños de su sobrino Duncan, la mansión de la familia Phantomhive se incendio, muriendo ahí su hermana y su esposo. Pero sin rastro alguno del cuerpo de Duncan (Me imagino que desde aquí ya se imaginaran lo que le paso, eso se explica en los capítulos anteriores, aun así son libres de preguntar ^^)**_

_**Ella cayó en tal depresión que operaba a todas las mujeres que se acercaron a ella en busca de un aborto, convirtiéndose en Jack el Destripador (El personaje existió, nunca fue atrapado y nunca se supo su identidad)**_

_**Pasaron los años y Duncan reapareció junto con la mansión Phantomhive reconstruida, y junto a él un mayordomo vestido de negro (ténganlo en cuenta, es el demonio con él quien pacto para vengarse, en el capitulo anterior se dijo que actuaba como un mayordomo, pero no era juego) pero Heather pudo darse cuenta que su sobrino había sufrido, ya que su sonrisa e inocencia…habían desaparecido…**_

_**Duncan se convirtió por nombre en, El Conde Duncan Phantomhive, ya que el heredo el cargo de su padre en ser la cabeza de la familia, al igual heredo la tarea de ser "el perro guardián de la reina"…**_

_**..Hasta que un día le ordenaron, atrapar a Jack el destripa**__**dor…**_

_**Sé que desde ahora pensaran ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la historia? Todo se explicara en el siguiente capitulo**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**^v^**_


	8. La dama vestida de rojo parte 2

**POV DE HEATHER**

..Esta vez, no voy a ceder un paso…

No renunciare a nada…

-¡No voy a renunciar a nada!- grite mientras me acercaba velozmente a mi sobrino con el arma pulsante en mi mano, rasgue su manga haciendo a la vez sangrar su brazo…

Este retrocedió con una expresión de dolor en su rostro y sujeto su herida pulsándola para que así dejase de sangrar-¡Eres una doctora! ¡¿Por qué asesinas?

* * *

**POV DE DUNCAN**

Esta dio una vuelta rápida para así verme fijamente -¡Incluso si se lo explicara a un niño como tú, no hay forma de que me entiendas!- Se acerco rápidamente hacia mí, chocando violentamente mi cuerpo contra la pared; mientras me estrangulaba…

* * *

**POV DE HEATHER**

-Alguien como tu…

-Agh… ¡Agh!...

Apreté el cuchillo en mi mano mientras veía como mi sobrino se sofocaba-… ¡Alguien como tú!…- levante mi arma para así terminar finalmente con mi tormento de tanto años - ¡HABRIA SIDO MEJOR SI NO HUBIERAS NACIDO! -…

.

.

.

… el rostro de mi sobrino expresaba asombro y tristeza…

.

.

.

…y en esos ojos…

.

.

.

…en ese enorme parecido…

.

.

.

-¿¡Hermana!...

.

.

.

Inmediatamente solté su cuello, y sin darme cuenta también deje caer el cuchillo al suelo para así cubrirme los ojos, mientras sollozaba en silencio e intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de suceder…

.

.

.

¿Cómo fue posible… como pude ver a mi hermana, en mi amado sobrino?

.

.

.

* * *

**POV DE DUNCAN**

-¡JOVEN AMO!- grito acercándose rápida y amenazadoramente hacia nosotros

-¡DETENTE, TRENT! ¡NO LA MATES!- Para entonces el ya estaba parado detrás de ella, detenido con la mano estirada y a unos cuantos centímetros de tocarla… sus ojos rojizos reflejaban en su mirada furia y recelo…

Lo observe detenidamente, su brazo sangraba impulsivamente. Este dejaba escapar grandes bocanadas de aire, cubriéndose cuidadosamente la herida. Lentamente sus ojos se tornaron verdosos otra vez -¡Trent…!

-He he, ese mayordomo tuyo es increíblemente resistente. Corrió hacia ti para salvarte aun si eso significaba perder su brazo- dijo la chica, quien se dejo ver en la luz que producía el farol, en ese frio corredor de Inglaterra. Y en sus manos, poseía un Hoz manchada de sangre, era claro que era la sangre de Trent…- ¡Comparado con eso! ¡¿Qué hay de ti, Madam? ¡Apresúrate y mata al chico!

…mire a mi mayordomo-…Trent ¿Quién es ella?...

Una sonrisa forzosa se dibujo en su rostro -…Lo mimo que yo, Mi Lord…Un demonio…

Esta sonrió malévolamente y se puso en posición de ataque- Puedes llamarme Gwen, "pequeño"

-Así que tú ayudaste a Madam Red en los asesinatos de las prostitutas

-¡ASI ES! ¡SIEMPRE HE ODIADO HA ESAS MUJERES!- bajo la mirada gritándole al suelo- ¡DESTRUYENDO UNA VIDA QUE AGUARDA EN SU INTERIOR SOLO PORQUE NO LA DECEAN! ¡¿QUIENES SE CREEN DECIDIENDO SI DEBE VIVIR O NO?- me miro violentamente-¡NADIE PUEDE HACERSE CARGO DE MI TRABAJO MÁS QUE YO!

.

.

.

-Entonces ella… hizo un pacto contigo...

-¡Te equivocas, la ayude voluntariamente!-me esquivo la mirada, para ver a mi tía con rabia -¿¡Que ocurre contigo? ¡¿No me escuchaste? ¡Mata a ese niño!

* * *

**POV DE HEATHER**

…ella me miraba con esa mirada terrorífica y rabiosa… lo admito, estaba asustada… pero…-…pero…-… subí la mirada y vi a mi sobrino, quien tenía en su rostro una expresión de inquietud…

.

.

.

… se parecían tanto…

.

.

.

Mi hermana a la que tanto ame…

.

.

.

La persona a la que tanto ame…

.

.

.

El niño de las dos personas a las que tanto ame…

.

.

.

¡No puedo!

.

.

.

…-… ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo matarlo!…

-¡¿Qué sucede contigo después de haber matado a tantas mujeres? ¡Si no lo matas, serás tu quien muera!

-Madam…- susurro mi sobrino llamando mi atención

…-…pero, pero…- Di la vuelta para verla e implorarle -¡Este niño es mi…!

* * *

**POV DE DUNCAN**

-¡Que decepcionante, Madam Red!- dijo la chica con una mirada seria y decidida robándome el aliento. No esperaba que fuese capaz de hacerlo - ¡Ya no estoy interesada en utilizarte mas, te has convertido en una mujer ordinaria! – dicho esto, retiro su Hoz del pecho ya herido de mi tía, su cuerpo ensangrentado cayó al suelo con lagrimas aun en los ojos…

…pasaron los segundos… pero ya no se movía más…

…estaba muerta…

* * *

_**NA: Para empezar, quiero decirles a las/os Fans de Gwen que no intente ofender al personaje **_

_**Y quiero aclarar que no es la mala de la historia así que les pido que no me agredan en sus reviewers como en mi finc "Nuestra vida"**_

_**Bueno, aquí acaba el capitulo, lamento si no fue explicativo**_

_**Soy malísima para explicar con palabras este tipo de escenas ¬¬**_

_**En el siguiente revelare porque Duncan "está vivo"**_

_**Probablemente la historia ya avance normalmente como en el inicio, si no seme ocurre otra cosa xD**_

_**Díganme en sus reviewers que quieren saber para que no seme olvide ponerlo en el siguiente capítulo ¿ok? :D**_

_**Muchas gracias por leerme ^^**_

_**Chau**_


End file.
